The Signer who was a Dueling Fiend
by sithlorde1988
Summary: The Fortune Cup and Dark Signer arcs retold from another perspective, and with more characters. Also, Five Signers are there, not four. Better summary in first chapter. Please Read and Review! LunaXOC, YuseiXAkiza, SayerXAkiza, JackXCarly.
1. Invitations

A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, nor any affiliated characters, but I own my OC, and any other OC's that pop up into the story. This is going to be a retelling of the Fortune Cup and Dark Signer arcs, with a slight bit of AU embellishment, and a surprise ending. AU Character Ages: Luna-16, Leo-15, Yusei- 18, Akiza-18, Jack-18 Carly-18, Joshua/Dueling Fiend J-17 There aren't many pairs in this story, but the ones that do happen are as follows: Luna/OC, Yusei/Akiza, Jack/Carly, and some Sayer/Akiza early on. This story is rated T for now due to certain characters' colorful vocabulary, and mild violence/sensuality. But, this rating may change in later chapters. Anyhow, here's the first chapter of The Signer who was a Dueling Fiend!

Chapter 1- Invitations Extended

"So, Lazar, you managed to deliever the invitations to those duelists who I suspected of being Signers so we could host the Fortune Cup and confirm who is a Signer and who is not, I trust?" Director Rex Goodwin asked his faithful right-hand man and ever-present aide, Lazar, as the shorter man came into the room.

"Yes, my master. Some of the invitations were trickier than others to deliver, while others were deliciously simple. But are you sure the eight you chose are the right ones for the job, and that you haven't overlooked anyone?" asked Lazar.

"Come now, Lazar, how many times must I tell you that I don't make mistakes? Trust me, I know what I'm doing……." Rex replied.

Meanwhile, elsewhere………

(Luna, Leo, Yusei/Mr. Amnesia Man)

"Mr. Amnesia Man, get up! You've got a letter. Oh, so does Luna." replied the ever-excitable Leo, who, in spite of being fifteen years old, still managed to act like a child every now and again, and it was this that started to distinctify him from his twin sister Luna, this and a lack of a certain other body part that only girls get at the age the twins were at. Speaking of Luna, she was just getting up, wearing her flowing baby blue nightgown, with the robe-like overcoat pulled tightly around her so as not to expose her new petit frame and feminine body to the boys, and thus cause any inadvertent nosebleeds.

"Did you say I have a letter, Leo?" asked Luna as she appeared in the room.

"Yeah, you and Mr. Amnesia Man over here both have one, which I found side by side on the front doorstep when I went to go out for a late-night stroll through the city. Let's open them and find out what they say, huh sis? Mr. Amnesia Man? Are you in too?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, sure, why not. And I already told you that my name is Yusei, not Amnesia Man, okay?" replied Yusei.

"Mr. Am - Yusei, open up your letter please." said Luna, batting her beautiful long eyelashes at him seductively (or she hoped it was seductive).

"Okay, here goes." replied Yusei, as he opened his letter up to reveal the following written on a piece of paper:

_Dear Mr. Fudo,_

_It is my great personal pleasure and priveledge to inform you that you've been invited to participate in the Fortune Cup, not that you'll have a choice with the leverage Lazar gave me over you (see enclosed picture if you're confused at all). Hoping to see you there, as will an old friend of yours, _

_Yours truly,_

_Director Rex Goodwin_

_P.S.: Refusing is _NOT_ an option, so I would compete, if you don't want to see your friends and family hurt._

Yusei then opened the envelope to reveal a photo of what looked to be Rally and the rest of Yusei's buddies from the Satellite (sans Crow), clearly holding hands and being friendly. On the back another message was writen,

_I know you know who these people are, so we've taken them in, as a sort of bargaining chip as it were. Compete in the Fortune Cup, and not only will I free your friends and send them back to you, but I'll make you an honorary citizen of New Domino City, and give you the title of Champion Turbo Duelist of the World._

_Goodwin_

Yusei took one look at this, and he scowled, and growled,

"Curse Goodwin, him and that shifty bastard Lazar!"

"Yusei, are you okay?" asked Luna out of concern.

"Yeah, Luna, I'm fine, just really mad at Director Goodwin is all." replied Yusei.

Elsewhere…….

(Dueling Fiend J/Joshua [one and the same])

"A letter, huh? Wonder who it's from?" thought Joshua to himself after finding a letter addressed to him on his doorstep after returning from his late-night jog. He then opened up the letter, which read:

_Dear Mr. Prigmore,_

_I am pleased to say that you've earned the right and privilege of competing in the Fortune Cup, which will pit you and seven other pre-selected duelists against one another in a tournament where the winner will get a chance to duel reigning champion Jack Atlas for a shot at the championship! Hoping to see you there, _

_Yours Truly, _

_Director Rex Goodwin_

_P.S.: Be prepared to be pushed to your limits in your duels._

"A dueling tournament, huh?" mused Joshua after reading the letter. "Sounds like fun. Good thing I just put the finishing touches on my latest creation, my Dueling Fiend deck, which will need some testing before the tournament." he thought to himself.

Elsewhere………

(Akiza)

"Hey, Akiza, come here, please." Sayer, the head of the Arcadia Movement, and Akiza's lover said to Akiza.

"Coming, dear." said Akiza as she approached Sayer and kissed him.

"You have a letter, it seems." Sayer said to Akiza after she joined him. Akiza then opened it to find that it read:

_Dear Black Rose,_

_You have been chosen to participate in a tournament that's currently being planned. You and seven others will be mixing it up for a chance to go one-on-one with Jack Atlas himself. Hoping to see you there,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Director Rex Goodwin_

After Akiza found her voice again, she turned to Sayer.

"Dear, do you realize what this is?" she asked him. "Yes, Akiza, I do. It's an invitation to the Fortune Cup. You must go and you must win so the world will come to appreciate the genius that is the Arcadia Movement, and then you won't be feared anymore, my dear." replied Sayer.

Back with Yusei, Leo and Luna……

"So, do you think we should compete, Yusei?" Luna asked Yusei, blushing slightly as she looked at him, though thankfully Yusei paid it no notice due to being preoccupied with Goodwin.

"I don't know about you, but I know I HAVE to compete, because if I don't, Goodwin will…." Yusei said as he trailed off towards the end, trying to fight the mixed anger and despair that were threatening to engulf him.

"Oh, that sucks. But, know this: Whatever you decide, Leo and I have your back." said Luna reassuringly. Yusei quirked an eyebrow at her in uncertainty, but just shrugged and went back to what he was doing. _Wow, is it just me, or does Yusei seem even more attractive when he's thinking… wait, what? Where did these thoughts come from? I don't like him like THAT! _Luna thought to herself.

Elsewhere…..

(Jack)

"Mr. Atlas, I trust you'll be ready when it comes time for you to do your part, yes?" asked Rex as he came into the room.

"Yes, Director, I will do the best that I can do to push my opponent to their limits, and beat them if possible." replied Jack, as he bowed to Goodwin.

"Very good, Mr. Atlas. You're dismissed." said Goodwin as he left the room.

Back with Joshua….

"Well, looks like all my training is in order. Today is the day I go to the Fortune Cup, which is apparently at the stadium downtown." Joshua mused to himself as he armed his Deck, hopped into his Duel Runner, and took off for the Goodwin Stadium.

Back with Akiza……

"So, are we agreed that we're going today, dear?" Sayer asked Akiza as they quickly got dressed.

"Yes, dear, we are, but I think it'd be prudent if we broke up, for now, just because I don't want anyone to read too much into our relationship, and if they wanted to, they could come after you to get to me just because we're together." said Akiza.

"Yes, dear, besides, if they did come after you, I'd have to let them at you so you could show them not to fear you." said Sayer. Akiza promptly ran off crying.

Back with Yusei, Luna and Leo……

"Yusei! Someone in a white Duel Runner just pulled up! He says his name is Jack Atlas, and he wants to speak with you, so can you come here, please?" Luna asked Yusei from the front. Yusei came up to the front, where he was surprised to find none other than Jack himself waiting for him.

"I see you took your time getting out here, Yusei, but I'm not here to poke fun at you. No, I am here to give you something that will give you a fighting chance against me, assuming you make it that far. See you at the tournament, and be prepared to settle up." Jack said as he handed Yusei a card and rode off. "Whoa, it's my Stardust Dragon card! Why would Jack give it back though?" thought Yusei out loud.

"Oh, wow, nice dragon, Yusei, can I see it?" asked Leo. Yusei then showed him the card.

"It looks nice and powerful, perfect for you." said Luna, blushing again, something that Yusei again paid no notice to, though Leo picked up on it, but before he could investigate further, he saw that Luna had turned away and stared into the distance where a lone figure could be clearly riding off into the sunset, only to cross paths with another figure, this one riding in a black Duel Runner with red interior and trim. When the Runner was close enough, Luna was able to make out the form of a man, and a very muscular man at that, riding atop the bike looking for all the world like he'd just won a racing tournament, grinning even, and something about his grin was infectious, because when she caught sight of him, Luna couldn't help but grin as she swooned over the man, only to be surprised when Leo shouted five seconds later.

"Luna! Yusei! Another person just pulled up in a red-and-black Duel Runner. He says he wants to talk to you two." Leo called back.

"Coming, bro!" Luna said, struggling to regain her composure while running to the front yard again. When she got there, Yusei and Leo were already up there waiting for her, and with them was….the man she'd been swooning over, and she realized with a pang of infatuation that he was even dreamier up close, causing her to blush bright red as a result, but she managed to hide that fact.

"So sorry I didn't introduce myself before. My name is Joshua Prigmore, and I came here to see if I could get directions to the Goodwin Stadium." said Joshua as he shook Luna's hand, as well as Leo and Yusei's. Leo, however, saw the blush on his sister's face, and guessed that she must have a crush on this new guy, or that she was falling for Yusei. Leo personally was hoping for the former.

"Goodwin Stadium, huh? So you're headed for the fortune cup too, then. We were just getting ready to go there ourselves, so you're welcome to join us if you like." said Yusei.

"Okay then, I will do that." Joshua replied, and it was then that he registered that the blue-haired girl on his left was blushing whilst staring straight at him. _So Leo's sister may have a crush on me then? I hope that's true, but it's not important just now, only winning or doing well in the Fortune Cup matters now, _Joshua mused to himself.

"Is there something on my face, milady?" Joshua asked Luna politely, blushing as he did, to his surprise, though thankfully no one saw this as Luna realized what she'd been doing and apologized for alienating him. He shrugged it off, saying it was nothing, and then proceeding to get to know Yusei and Leo.

Elsewhere…….

(Akiza)

_So Sayer wants me gone, does he? I'll leave alright, I'll leave and make a name for myself elsewhere, and I'll leave the Black Rose at the door forever, _Akiza vowed to herself as she took off running towards Goodwin Stadium.

Elsewhere…..

(Joshua, Leo, Yusei, and Luna)

Joshua and Leo were getting along famously, even though Joshua had handed Leo a crushing defeat, courtesy of his Colossal Fighter, causing Leo to start to have suspicions about Joshua's real identity.

"Hey, Joshua, got a sec?" Luna called out. Joshua sighed in relief at the invitation to avoid a conflict with Leo, and said,

"Coming, Luna!" When Joshua reached Luna, she seemed to hesitate, then she kissed him. When Joshua recovered from the kiss, he kissed her back, though not as passionately.

"Luna, I realize that you must have feelings for me already, but understand this: While I too have feelings for you, we must put them to the side for now, so we can both do our best in the tournament. Afterwards, then we can pursue our feelings, but not at the expense of the here and now. Do you understand?" Joshua asked. Luna almost got sad, but then realized he wasn't rejecting her, just asking her to wait around a bit for him. _I might just have a chance with this handsome devil after all, then,_ she thought to herself as she watched Joshua walk away to talk to Yusei.

"Joshua, I saw what happened with Luna back there, and I have to say it was quite a shock to be sure, as she never does spontaneous things like that. Usually Leo does stuff like that, and he's the younger one. She must really like you to be taking such a big risk. So try not to hurt her, please." said Yusei.

"Of course I won't hurt her, Yusei. In case you couldn't tell, the feeling between her and I is a mutual one, and I told her that we needed to wait up a bit to pursue a relationship so we could both make sure that we do well in the tournament. But I would never try and hurt a beautiful girl like Luna." said Joshua, blushing as he realized he'd openly called Luna beautiful where she probably heard him.

"That's good to know. Now, shall we prepare for the Fortune Cup?" asked Yusei.

"Yes, we shall!" replied Joshua.

Luna, meanwhile, turned to Leo.

"Brother, will you duel for me in the tournament, as I don't particularly care for duels?" Luna asked Leo.

"Of course I will, sister." he said to her.

With that decided, Luna, Leo, Joshua, and Yusei hopped onto Duel Runners, well Joshua and Yusei did, Luna and Leo ended up catching rides with Joshua and Yusei respectively. After getting buckled in and secured, or in Joshua's case, locked in, where he had Luna hold onto him.

"Luna, hold onto me tightly, and whatever you do, DO NOT LET GO, because not only would your brother and Yusei kill me if anything happened to you, I doubt I'd be able to forgive myself." Joshua called to Luna.

"Okay, will do, my handsome man." said Luna, and thankfully Joshua had revved up his engines then, only hearing her affirmation and missing her complimenting him, but knowing that she was secured, he flashed Yusei a thumbs-up, which Yusei returned in kind, then the two took off and rode into the sunset…..

Next: Our heroes arrive at the Fortune Cup only to find that all of the other duelists that are competing are there.. Save for one.

So do you like so far? Please read and review.


	2. Fortune Cup Round 1 Part 1

Chapter 2- The Fortune Cup

After riding in the sunset for several hours, our heroes finally found themselves at Goodwin Stadium. They quickly realized, however that they were not alone. They quickly saw a short stubby looking man approaching them at the gates.

"Good, so four of our eight duelists are here already. Now we just need the other four and we can get underway." said the man.

"Excuse me, my good sir, but who are you?" asked Joshua.

"Oh yes, terribly sorry, I am Lazar, aide to Director Goodwin and your go-to guy for the duration of the tournament. Luna, Joshua, and Yusei, you three need to follow me, and your friend can wait for you in the stands." said Lazar, and Joshua, Luna, and Yusei complied.

"Welcome, lady and gentlemen, to my office, please, have a seat." said the Director when the group got to his office.

"Yes, Director." the three said and sat down.

"So, you must be Joshua, Yusei, and Luna, then, am I right?" asked the Director.

"We are, and you would be?" Joshua politely inquired of the Director.

"Ah, yes, so sorry. I am…." Director Goodwin started only to be cut off by Yusei shouting angrily, "DIRECTOR GOODWIN!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS FROM THE SATELLITE?" Joshua and "Luna" exchanged looks, though Luna remembered something just then.

"Yusei did read something on the back of the letter he got from Director Goodwin that got him really upset, so I'm guessing that this was it." Luna said. "Yes, Luna, you are correct, I did read that Director Goodwin and his creepo henchman Lazar had kidnapped my friends and used them as bargaining chips to force me to duel in the tournament. He said if I didn't he'd hurt them or much worse." said Yusei, and Joshua then understood exactly what Goodwin was planning to do. Jack then walked into the office.

"Director, you never told me you had guests." said Jack.

"Jack, no surprise seeing you here, I guess." said Yusei.

Luna and Joshua exchanged looks of surprise.

"So, you're THE Jack Atlas, then. I've heard a great deal about you. It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Joshua." said Joshua as he shook Jack's hand, but only in a diplomatic and mildly friendly manner so as not to freak Jack out.

"Yes, it is always nice to meet a fan. So, I take it you're here to duel in the tournament, then?" asked Jack.

"Yep, I sure am." Joshua replied.

Just then, Lazar came into the office and said,

"Director, we have a problem. One of our duelists has gone missing!"

"WHAT?? Which duelist???" asked Goodwin.

"Commander Koda, sir. He vanished just a little bit ago. We are still unclear who did it, or why." said Officer Trudge, who had entered the room.

"Terribly sorry of me. My name is Officer Theodore Trudge, but most just call me Trudge." said Trudge when he turned and saw Luna, Joshua and Yusei. Yusei scowled slightly at Trudge, but shook his hand anyway.

"Well met, Mr. Trudge. My name is Joshua, and these two are Yusei and Luna." Joshua replied.

"Good to meet you, Joshua." Trudge replied.

Meanwhile, out in the stands……..

"Our first-round matches have been determined, and they are as follows:

Match 1: Yusei Fudo vs. Blister

Match 2: Joshua Prigmore vs. Grieger

Match 3: Akiza Yakamoto vs. The Professor

Match 4: Luna McCray vs. Sir Randsborg

Today's match is Yusei Fudo against Blister, with the winner advancing to the next round. That said, both duelists have fifteen minutes to get to the arena before they find themselves disqualified. That is all." came the voice of the Commentator from the stands.

Back in Goodwin's office, Yusei had heard the announcement, and was surprised to find out that he was up first for the tournament. "Oh, great, just what I needed, to be the first up for the tournament, but at least its an easy duel." Yusei groaned out loud.

"Sounds like a hard duel, then, Yusei." Luna replied.

"Yeah, but you're lucky, you get to duel last, Luna." said Yusei. Joshua scowled at him, then said,

"Step off, Yusei. Luna is NOT lucky. She will be if she wins her duel, because she has one of the hardest warrior duelists around as her opponent."

"How do you know that, Joshua?" Luna asked Joshua.

"Simple, really. Because I had to go up against him once before, and only narrowly walked away victorious. So DO NOT take Sir Randsborg lightly as he'll take your overconfidence and use it against you. Good luck out there." Joshua said, then, before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed her, then left the room, leaving everyone there to gape.

"Why did he just kiss HER? He could have gotten any girl he wanted, even the Black Rose, but he chose LUNA???? WTF?" shouted Lazar, Trudge, and Yusei all at once.

"Gentlemen, sometimes it is wisest not to meddle in matters of the heart, but simply to trust that the one whose heart it is will come out the better for their faith. And, I believe you have a duel to win, Mr. Fudo," Goodwin said sagely, nodding at Yusei as he finished to indicate that Yusei needed to get to his duel. He did just that, only making it to the Arena with under a minute to spare before disqualification, and Blister came in right behind Yusei.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that our two duelists have shown up, let the match begin! A coin toss will be used to determine who goes first. Heads, the first move goes to Mr. Fudo, tails it goes to Blister. And it is……..HEADS!!!! Yusei gets the first move. So, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, what say we get the first duel of this tournament underway?" shouted the commentator to the crowds. Yusei and Blister had the answer for that. They both looked right at each other and simultaneously exclaimed,

"LET'S DUEL!!!!"

**Yusei Fudo LP:8000 Blister LP:8000**

"I draw!" said Yusei as he drew a card.

_Yusei's hand: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Junk Synchron, Turbo Warrior, Speed Warrior, Nitro Synchron_

"From my hand, I place one card face-down and then I summon from my hand Turbo Warrior in Attack Mode!" said Yusei.

**Turbo Warrior: ATK-1600, DEF-1700**

With that, I end my turn. It's your move!" said Yusei.

"Gladly. I draw!" said Blister.

_Blister's hand: Dark Blade, Sakaretsu Armor, Mystic Doll, Tune Warrior, Raigeki, Swords of Revealing Light._

"I place three cards face-down, and summon Dark Blade from my hand in Attack Mode.

**Dark Blade: ATK-1800, DEF-1600**

"It looks like my Dark Blade has more attack points than your Turbo Warrior, so its time to say goodbye, or it would be, were it not for your facedown card. So, I end my turn." said Blister.

"Okay then, I draw!" said Yusei.

_Yusei's draw: Synchro Boost._

"Okay, now from my hand, I summon Junk Synchron in Attack Mode, and since he was Normal Summoned successfully, I get to summon Speed Warrior automatically, but he goes in Defense Mode." said Yusei.

**Junk Synchron: ATK-1300, DEF-1200**

**Speed Warrior, ATK-900, DEF-800**

"Now, I use Junk Synchron to give Speed Warrior a little tune-up! Now, Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!" said Yusei.

**Junk Warrior: ATK- 2300, DEF- 2100**

"On top of that, since my Turbo Warrior is a Level 2 monster, its attack points get added to those of Junk Warrior, and on top of that I activate the equip spell Synchro Boost, which ups Junk Warrior's attack by 500 points and increases its level by one!" said Yusei.

Junk Warrior

**Level: 6 ATK-4400, DEF-2100**

"With points like those, I can easily take out your Dark Blade, and do considerable damage, but to be sure, I activate the trap card Straight Flush, and since you have all of your Spell and Trap Card zones filled, those cards are all destroyed. Now, Junk Warrior, destroy Dark Blade with Junk Fist! Also, Turbo Warrior, direct attack on Blister now." said Yusei, as Dark Blade was destroyed and his life points took a hit.

**Yusei Fudo: LP-8000, Blister: LP-3800**

"With that, I end my turn." said Yusei.

"I draw!" said Blister.

_Blister's Draw: Summoned Skull_

"Aw, crap, I got nothing. I end my turn." said Blister, knowing he was defenseless and at Yusei's mercy.

" I draw!" said Yusei.

_Yusei's Draw: Synchro Boost_

"Well, Junk Warrior, finish him off. Direct Attack!" Yusei said as Junk Warrior flew forward and delivered the finishing blow to Blister.

**Yusei Fudo: LP-8000, Blister: LP-0**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner finally after our first match of the tournament, Yusei Fudo will be going on the second round, where he will take on the winner of the next match, which pits Joshua Prigmore against Grieger. We'll give our duelists a 15 minute recess, after which the next round will begin and both duelists will be expected to be in the arena. That is all." said the commentator.

Joshua then headed out to the arena, where he sensed someone behind him, and turned around only to find it was just Luna. She looked at him, and started shuffling nervously.

"I guess there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I love you, and good luck with your match." Luna said as she kissed him, then left the room. He then stopped to think. _That's the third time since the tournament she's kissed me. Maybe we should pursue a relationship, but the question is, do I love her, or would I just be hurting her to try and be with her? Man, I wish life wasn't so complicated sometimes,_ Joshua thought to himself. He was stirred from his thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing behind him. He hurriedly got to his feet only to see an unfamiliar muscular man, who he figured was his opponent.

"Excuse me, but are you Grieger?" asked Joshua.

"I am, and are you Joshua Prigmore?" asked Grieger.

"Yes, I am, though in most circles I go by another name: the Dueling Fiend. Well met, Grieger. I look forward to our duel." Joshua said.

"YOU are the Dueling Fiend????" asked Grieger, and Joshua could tell that he'd struck a nerve in him.

"Uh, yes, I am. Why, do you have a problem with it?" Joshua inquired politely.

"No, it's just that where I come from, you're a living legend, as the only one to ever defeat Commander Koda, and not be profiled by him, as well as being the possessor of the incredibly rare Dark End Dragon, so it's like I'm meeting my childhood hero." Grieger replied.

"I know a lot of people look at me as a hero, and some a bandit, but really I'm just doing what's necessary to give to the poor and needy, and take from the rich and greedy, and no, I'm not some modern day Robin Hood, so if you were about to say that, I wouldn't." said Joshua, and the tone of his voice made it clear that he didn't want to be interrogated further on the subject, and that the first person to call him Robin Hood would meet a rather unpleasant fate.

"Anyhow, I couldn't help but notice how you and Luna seem to share some intimate moments when you think no one else is looking. Is there something going on between you?" asked Grieger.

"Man, I wish I knew. I mean, she kissed me, which is the third time she's done that since the tournament started, and then says that she loves me, but I don't know if I really do reciprocate her feelings, or if it would just hurt her if I was to pursue a relationship with her just now, and then I figure I should probably wait awhile so I can sort out my thoughts, but I don't know. Why do you ask?" Joshua replied to Grieger.

"All I can say is this: just trust your heart, and give her a chance, but wait until after the tournament to pursue her, as to do otherwise would impede your ability to duel at peak form. But it's up to you. Anyway, so lots of luck with our match, and may the best man win." said Grieger.

"Yes, lots of luck to you too." replied Joshua.

The two duelists then headed to the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the second match to begin. Now, let's meet our duelists. In the left corner, we have the tower of power, Grieger! In the right corner, we have a mysterious young man who we don't know much about, but rumors are afloat of a connection between him and a duelist who goes by the moniker Dueling Fiend, it's Joshua Prigmore!" called the announcer.

"And now we use Monster Cut to decide who goes first. For those of you who don't know what that means, each duelist has to pick up their deck and the first monster each player picks up is shown to the opponent, and the one with the higher ATK monster gets to decide who goes first. And Grieger picked a 1900 ATK point monster, Spell Reactor RE, ooh but Joshua also picked a 1900 ATK monster, Trap Eater! But Grieger picked a stronger monster, this second time, as he got his 2400 ATK point monster Flying Fortress Sky Fire, but Joshua beats him with his 2500 ATK monster, Summoned Skull. So Joshua gets to decide who goes first. Joshua studied his hand carefully before coming to a decision.

"Grieger, you may have the first move." Joshua said.

**Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000, Grieger: LP-4000**

"Okay then, LET'S DUEL!!!!" Joshua and Grieger exclaimed simultaneously, as both duelists gathered their hands.

"First move's mine." said Grieger as he drew a card.

_Grieger's hand: Summon Reactor-SK, Trap Reactor Wi-Fi, Spell Reactor RE, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Reload, Jar of Greed_

"From my hand, I place two cards facedown, then I also summon Trap Reactor Wi-Fi, in Attack Mode!" said Grieger.

**Trap Reactor Wi-Fi: ATK-1700, DEF-1600 Effect: Deals 800 points of Direct Damage to an opponent when a Trap Card is activated. This effect can only be used once per turn.**

"With that, I end my turn!" said Grieger.

"My move!" said Joshua.

_Joshua's hand: Trap Eater, Ryu-Kishin Powered, Axe Of Despair, Bark of Dark Ruler, Sakaretsu Armor, Dark Blade_

"Okay, I place two cards face down, then I summon Trap Eater in Attack Mode!" said Joshua.

**Trap Eater: ATK-1900, DEF-1600**

Effect: This card is unaffected by Trap Cards. Also, whenever a Trap Card is activated that would target a Fiend or Warrior-Type Monster Card on your side of the field, discard a card from your hand to negate the activation of the Trap Card and destroy it. Treated as a Spell Speed 3 Effect.

"Okay, Trap Eater, attack! Destroy Trap Reactor, with Snapping Jaw!" called Joshua as Trap Eater destroyed Trap Reactor.

**Joshua: LP-4000 Grieger: LP-3800**

"Okay, with that, I end my turn." said Joshua as Grieger struggled to get to his feet after taking the attack that he did.

"Okay, my move. I draw!" said Grieger.

_Grieger's Draw: Straight Flush_

"From my hand, I summon Spell Reactor RE in Attack Mode!" said Grieger.

**Spell Reactor RE: ATK-1400 DEF-1900**

**Effect: Once per turn, inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponent whenever a Spell Card on their side of the field is activated.**

"Now, from my hand I place a card facedown and end my turn." said Grieger.

"My draw!" said Joshua.

_Joshua's Draw: Bloodlust Warrior_

"Awesome. Now from my hand, I summon my Bloodlust Warrior in attack mode!" Joshua said.

**Bloodlust Warrior: ATK-2400, DEF-2300, Level 4**

"Perfect. Now from my hand, I attach Bloodlust Warrior with Axe of Despair, and then activate his hidden ability. When I equip it with an Equip Spell, his attack goes up an extra 300 points. Now, Trap Eater, take out Spell Reactor RE, then Bloodlust Warrior, end this duel with Bloodlust Carnage!" said Joshua as first Spell Reactor RE was destroyed, and Grieger's LP quickly followed.

**Bloodlust Warrior: ATK-3700**

**Joshua: LP-4000 Grieger: LP-0**

"Wow, folks, we have a winner. Joshua Prigmore will be going on to Round Two, where he'll have to square off with Yusei Fudo. Our match-ups for tomorrow are as follows: In match 1, We'll have Akiza Yakamoto squaring off with The Professor, whilst in Match 2, Luna will find herself pitted against the Knight Lord himself, Sir Randsborg. So that's it for today's duels, folks. Have a good night." said the commentator, as he stepped down from the stands. "Good job with that match out there, Joshua." said Luna as she approached him, and it was only then that he fully appreciated just how beautiful Luna really was. _Damn, but have I been blind all this time to how gorgeous and attractive this girl is? And she's willing to be with me, of all people? Should I wait for the tournament to end before I pursue her?_ Joshua thought to himself.

"Joshua, are you okay? You seem awfully quiet." asked Luna in concern when he didn't answer her.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Luna, didn't see you there. I'm fine, just thinking about some things is all. And thank you for the compliment, and may I just say you're looking lovely today?" Joshua replied smoothly. Luna blushed, then said,

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be saying that you were beautiful if I didn't think so, now would I?" Joshua said as he kissed her, then left, calling over his shoulder as an afterthought,

"Good luck in your match tomorrow, Luna."

Next: Akiza and Luna have some very hard matches, but only one of those two will win their match, but who will it be? Come back next time to find out.


	3. Fortune Cup Round 1 Part 2, Semifinals

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this out, but I **

**had a hell of a time getting my thoughts sorted **

**out. Anyhow, so without further ado, here's chapter 3, but as a heads-up, anyone looking for fluffy goodness will have to wait a couple more chapters for me to deliver, but for now I have to focus on getting the Fortune Cup written out. Also, I plan to shuffle up the semi-final matchups in the Fortune Cup, after Luna and Akiza's duels, and I'll make sure to post the revised matchups at the end of the chapter. On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3- Fortune Cup Quarter-and-Semifinals**

"**Okay folks, welcome to Day 2 of the Fortune Cup! Let's look at the tournament bracket thus far, shall we? Currently, we have Joshua Prigmore and Yusei Fudo who are advancing to the semifinals, but now Akiza Yakamoto must square off against the resident expert on Duel Monster Spirits, the Professor, while Luna McCray must go toe to toe with the medieval menace and master of the blade, Sir Randsborg! The winners of these two matches will join Mr. Prigmore and Mr. Fudo in the semifinals. First up, Akiza and the Professor." called the commentator of the events.**

"**Well, my dear, it looks like your reputation for being a witch is about to come crashing down around you, for you see, I am a true master of the arcane, in spite of being called the Professor, as I specialize in using Duel Monster spirit cards. So don't be surprised if I beat you." the Professor gloated. **

"**We'll see about that, now won't we?" Akiza countered, as she walked to her side of the dueling arena.**

"**Let the duel begin! Akiza gets the first move!" the commentator said.**

**Both Akiza and the Professor looked at each other and said,**

"**LET'S DUEL!"**

**Akiza: LP-4000, Professor: LP-4000**

"The first move is mine. I draw!" Akiza said.

_Akiza's hand: Rose Tentacles, Black Rose Dragon, Rose Summoner, Black Garden, Attack Thorn, Rose Revenge_

"From my hand I activate Rose Summoner, which allows me to summon one level 7 or below monster from my hand, deck, or Synchro deck, so I choose……. BLACK ROSE DRAGON!!!!" Akiza said, but what she was not expecting was then when she summoned her dragon, it caused an arm that looked like a claw to appear on her arm, and at the same time, Joshua felt his arm burn, as did Luna, Yusei, and though they didn't know it, Jack, and marks appeared on all of their arms. For Joshua, his mark was blue and it was shaped like a dragon head, for Yusei, it was red and shaped like a tail, for Jack, it was shaped like, well, a body, and for Luna, her mark was also shaped like a claw, but facing the opposite way of Akiza's.

"Wow, so it's true then, the Black Rose is a Signer, and from the looks of things, all five Signers are at the Fortune Cup, so we must be extra vigilant." Goodwin mused.

"Now, I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability, which doubles its attack points, so say goodbye. Black Rose Dragon, attack!" Akiza called.

**Black Rose Dragon: ATK-4800, DEF-2000**

**Akiza: LP-4000, Professor LP-0**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Akiza will be moving on to join Mr. Fudo and Mr. Prigmore in the semi-finals. Our final match of preliminaries is Luna vs. Sir Randsborg, and Luna gets first move." the commentator said. Luna looked at her opponent, and he looked back, and just at they were about to call a start to the duel-

"STOP! This duel is null and void. The winner, due to a disqualification, is Sir Randsborg." the referee, who had run out onto the arena, said, causing Leo, Joshua, and Yusei, who saw the whole thing to say,

"WTF? Why is Luna disqualified?"

"Because HE's not Luna, HE's her twin, Leo, in disguise, and disguises are illegal, thus Leo is disqualified, but if the real Luna wants to come out and duel, then the duel can proceed." the referee replied.

"Okay, here I am, and though I don't really care for dueling, I will to protect my good name." Luna said.

"LET'S DUEL!!!" Luna and Sir Randsborg said.

"STOP! Due to another disqualification, Luna advances to the semifinals!" called the referee.

"What? What gives, ref?" Sir Randsborg snapped.

"I know who you really are, Hunter Pace!" roared the ref.

"Damn. Fine, I'll come quietly." said Hunter Pace as he was led from the arena.

"Wow, folks, after an unexpected disqualification, Luna ends up joining up with the other three semifinalists in advancing to the next round, where we'll do something new and have a four-way duel to decide who faces who in the semi-finals." the commentator called, and Joshua, Akiza, Yusei, and Luna headed out to the arena.

"Well, let's meet our four duelists. In the Yellow Corner, we have the mistress of the green thumb, the alleged witch, the psychic monster, the Black Rose, Akiza! In the Green Corner, we have the pint-sized package of feminine goodness, the beautiful, alluring Luna! In the Red Corner, we have the mysterious young man referred to by several monikers, but the most common and notorious of these monikers is….The Dueling Fiend, Joshua!!!!! In the Blue Corner, we have, all the way from the Satellite, a young man who's risking everything for his friends, Satellite's shooting star, Yusei Fudo! So, with that said, it works thusly: Each duelist gets 4000 life points, and the first two duelists to hit 0 life points will have to square off with each other in the first match, while the other two will face off in the second match. Now, in the interest of fairness, the order of play is thus: First will be Akiza, then Luna, then Yusei, then finally Joshua will get to play. In this duel, players can take their pick of any of the other three to attack. Now without further ado, let the duel begin!" the commentator said. Joshua, Luna and Yusei exchanged a glance, then along with Akiza, they said,

"LET'S DUEL!!!!!!!"

Akiza: LP-4000, Yusei Fudo: LP-4000, Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000, Luna: LP-4000

"Okay then, the first move is mine!" Akiza said, then she drew.

_Akiza's Hand: Black Rose Dragon, Rose Tentacles, Black Garden, Rose Summoner, Axe Of Despair, Nuclear Fallout_

"From my hand, I set two cards face-down, then I activate the spell card Rose Summoner, to summon from my hand…… BLACK ROSE DRAGON!!!!" Akiza said as her Black Rose Dragon came out.

**Black Rose Dragon: ATK-2600, DEF-2300**

"Okay, and now I activate the Field Spell, Black Garden, which gives all Plant-Type and plant-based monsters 500 extra ATK and DEF points, so that means Black Rose Dragon gets a power boost. Now, I think I'll sic my dragon on…. Joshua." Akiza said, and Joshua felt his eyes go wide as he was blasted off his feet from the attack.

Akiza: LP-4000, Yusei Fudo: LP-4000, Luna: LP-4000, Joshua: LP-900

"Okay, and with that, I end my turn!" Akiza said.

"Fine, my turn! I draw!" Luna said.

_Luna's Hand: Ancient Fairy Mirror, Synchro Boost, Regulus, Kuribon, Spirit Warrior, Mystical Space Typhoon_

"From my hand, I place 2 face-down cards, then activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, and I will use its mighty powers to destroy Akiza's Black Garden, then I summon Regulus in Attack Mode!" Luna said.

**Regulus: ATK-2200, DEF-2100, LVL:4**

"And I'll have Regulus attack…. Yusei." Luna said.

Luna: LP-4000, Akiza: LP-4000, Yusei: LP- 500, Joshua: LP-900

"Hey, why did I lose extra Life Points?" Yusei quipped.

"Because of Regulus' special ability. When it successfully deals Direct Damage to an opponent, it gets to then inflict half of its ATK points as Battle Damage to the same target's Life Points." Luna pointed out.

"With that, I end my turn." Luna said.

"My Draw!" Yusei said.

_Yusei's hand: Stardust Dragon, Junk Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Armory Arm, Speed Warrior, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

"From my hand, I place one card face-down, then summon Junk Synchron, Armory Arm, and Speed Warrior, and Turbo Synchron in Attack Mode, only to use Junk Synchron to give Speed Warrior a tune-up. Now, Junk Warrior, let's rev it up, in Attack Mode!" Yusei said.

**Junk Warrior: ATK-2300, DEF-2200**

"Now, I activate Armory Arm's special ability, after taking its status as a level 2 monster into account for Junk Warrior. I attach Armory Arm to Junk Warrior to increase its attack points by 1500 points.

**Junk Warrior: ATK-5700**

"And now, as I perceive her to be the biggest threat, I activate the Shrink Spell Card, which cuts the attack points of one of my opponents' monsters in half for the rest of the turn. So, after cutting Black Rose Dragon down to size, and half of its ORIGINAL attack points, I then attack it, and deal extra Direct Damage to Akiza with Armory Arm's equip effect: When dealing damage to an opponent, increase that damage by the same amount as this card's equipee's ATK. And it means original ATK, so 4300 plus 2300 equals 6600 life points, so it looks like I'm going to score the first knockout. Junk Warrior, take out Black Rose Dragon and the rest of Akiza's life points." Yusei said. Junk Warrior then vaporized Black Rose Dragon, causing Akiza to get blasted five feet backwards into the audience by the blast, causing a panic, though it was nothing compared to the look on his face when he failed to realize that Armory Arm had self-destructed in time to prevent it.

Luna: LP-4000, Joshua Prigmore: LP-900, Yusei Fudo: LP-0, Akiza: LP-0

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have our semifinal matchups established. In Match 1, Yusei Fudo will be going head to head with none other than the Black Rose herself, while in Match 2, our lovely little Miss Luna will be forced to go toe-to-toe with the enigmatic Joshua Prigmore, with the two winners advancing to the final match, where the winner will have earned the right to take on the reigning champion, Mr. Jack Atlas in a final championship duel, where if he or she wins against , they will be rewarded with an honorary citizenship of New Domino City( for Yusei, at least, if he manages to win), and international fame as New Domino City's newest champion Duelist!" the announcer said.

Elsewhere, in the sidelines……

"Damn, I can't believe Armory Arm self-destructed like that. I should have seen that effect coming, thankfully this duel wasn't for elimination, or my goose'd be cooked." Yusei mused to himself.

Unknown to him, however, was that at that exact moment, another figure stepped out from in the shadows, and made his presence known: Jack Atlas.

A/N: I think this cliffy was much more well-implemented than any that came before it, so yeah. I know I made it look like I was leading up to more fluffy goodness, but not quite yet, but who knows what next chapter will bring…..

Read and review, and who knows what may happen!

SL88(sithlorde1988)


	4. Fortune Cup Semifinals part 2

A/N: Here is chapter 4 of The Signer who was a Dueling Fiend, so enjoy! But before I forget, here to do this disclaimer we have, me!

Joshua: Sithlorde1988 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's nor any other Yu-Gi-Oh series (though he certainly wishes he does, but he accepts reality), but he does own his OC and his plot twists. On with the chapter!

Jack: Hold the phone. For the record, NEVER include me in a cliffy again, EVER.

SL88: (deadpans, and facepalms) How in the HELL did HE get in here?

Jack: I have my ways, dear author person, I have my ways.

Yusei: You knocked out the wall guards again, didn't you? (SL88 and Joshua facepalm)

SL88, Joshua: HE DID WHAT?

Yusei: Uh, oops, I may have already said too much. Gotta go! (bolts off at high speed before Jack, Joshua and SL88 catch him to throttle him)

Luna: Uh, I guess let's get on with the chapter so we can find out if there may or may not be fluffy goodness. Enjoy!

SL88: Thank you, Luna! I owe you one!

(cuts to chapter)

Chapter 4- Semifinal Matchups

"Well, folks, what started out as a tournament featuring 16 of the finest duelists in New Domino, has come down to just the 4 best duelists mixing it up in the semi-finals, where we have Yusei Fudo and Akiza Yakamoto going head to head for a right to be in the final match. Which of these two dueling greats will emerge victorious? Only one way to find out, let's welcome our contestants! In the left corner, we have the Satellite Sector's shooting star, the one, the only, Yusei Fudo! And in the left corner, needing no real introduction, give it up for the psychic phenom, the wicked witch of the west, the one and only Black Rose, aka Akiza Yakamoto!" said the announcer as Akiza and Yusei stepped into the arena.

"Well, Yusei, I won't pretend to think I might be wrong, but let the best duelist win, whomever it may be." Akiza said, as she shook Yusei's hand, summarily causing both duelists to unexpectedly flush slightly at the contact, but thankfully both duelist were able to hide this fact from the other, though everyone in the audience (apart from Joshua, who was strangely missing, and Luna, who had gone to the ladies' room a few seconds previously) saw the flush in both duelists' faces, and knew that they had blackmail material on their new Champion if either of the two happened to win for life. Yusei and Akiza, however, were too preoccupied with preparing for their duel and hoping that they both had mistook the flush in each others' faces for something else.

"So, Miss Yakamoto, are you ready to give this crowd the performance of a lifetime?" Yusei asked Akiza.

"Yes, Mr. Fudo, I daresay I am." Akiza replied, then she and Yusei shouted simultaneously after loading their Duel Disks,

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Yusei Fudo: LP-4000, Akiza Yakamoto: LP-4000**

"I'll go first!" Akiza said as she drew her hand.

_Akiza's Hand; Rose Summoner, Black Garden, Dark Tentacles, Black Thorn Flume, Rose Tentacles, Mandrus Flytropium_

"From my hand I set three cards face-down, then summon to the field my Rose Summoner in Attack Mode!" Akiza said.

_**Rose Summoner: ATK-1650, DEF-2350**_

_**Effect: During the turn this card is Normal, Flip, Special, or Tribute Summoned successfully, you may choose from your hand, deck, graveyard, or Synchro Deck one level 7 or below Monster Card and Special Summon it to the field, and in exchange, the summoned Monster Card's ATK and DEF are cut by 500 points.**_

"Next I play the Field Spell, Black Garden! With this in play, all my Plant-Type monsters get a field power bonus. And now, I use Rose Summoner's special ability, so that I can summon out….BLACK ROSE DRAGON in Attack Mode!" Akiza said.

_Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 2400, DEF: 2300_

"Next, I add the Equip Spell Cards Black Thorn Flume, and Rose Tentacles, which both together give Black Rose Dragon a massive ATK boost, as well as beefing up its DEF by an extra thousand points!

_Black Rose Dragon: ATK: 5800, DEF: 3300_

"Holy crap, 5800 ATK points? Are you nuts?" Yusei quipped after all ATK and DEF increases were made.

"No, Yusei, I'm not. Black Rose Dragon, End this duel now!" Akiza said.

"Not so fast. I activate the Counter Trap, Stardust Barrier! This card allows me to absorb your attack, then double the force, bypass your dragon, and send right back at… you! Say good-bye to your Life Points and the tournament, Akiza." Yusei countered, and, sure enough, he counteracted the attack and threw it back at Akiza as promised, with a major backlash effect knocking Akiza to the ground, unconscious.

**Yusei: LP-4000, Akiza: LP-0**

"Akiza, are you okay?" Yusei asked the unconscious Akiza, not knowing that he'd won the Duel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Yusei Fudo will be going on to the final match, where he will be facing either Joshua Prigmore, or Luna McCray, depending on who wins this next matchup which will take place in this arena at exactly five thirty PM." the commentator said. Elsewhere, however, the two aforementioned duelists were having a bit of a private moment of their own before their duel…..

"Luna, I know you seem to have suddenly developed feelings for me, and in all honesty, I feel the same way, but clearly I think it'd be best if we agreed to get together, but not until after the tournament, so that we can focus clearly on the tournament, or at least not until after our duel, Luna, so I'll make you a deal. If you want to, and you win our duel, we'll get together right then and there, but, and again if you want to, I win the duel, we'll get together still, but not until after the tournament, or at least after the final match against Yusei, no matter who wins. Deal?" Joshua asked Luna, who was at that moment looking torn between heartbreak, and ecstasy at hearing that her crush did indeed reciprocate her feelings, but that she may have to wait a while longer to claim her man. She decided on the former, kissing him firmly but passionately on the lips before replying,

"Okay."

Joshua, meanwhile, was so stunned by how good of a kisser Luna was, he didn't reply right away, but when he did, it was barely audible.

"Wow. That was incredible, Luna. You are a really good kisser, and I'm not just saying that, you are one of THE best kissers I know." Joshua finally said, while inwardly he was trying his hardest not to swoon and break his promise to himself to wait for after the tournament to claim his love. Luna, however, flushed pink with surprise at hearing this compliment from the man she loved, though she wondered why he hesitated when he clearly wanted very much to be with her. _Huh, wonder why he's trying so hard not to let me be his. Must be trying to play the Hard-To-Get card. I was expecting this, though, so I came prepared, though I'd hoped not to have to do this, but I think this warrants it. _Luna thought to herself, then she turned to Joshua, kissed him senseless again, then while he was coming to, quickly stripped down all the way, and hugged Joshua, who was waging a harsh war internally with his hormones which had just shifted into overdrive (A/N: For future reference, and before I forget, this story has now become officially rated M) as he desperately tried not to do what his hormones were screaming for him to do. _Joshua, who are you kidding? Luna likes you, and you like her, hell even an idiot could tell she likes you, because would she expose herself for you otherwise? Just do her, plain and simple. But don't let this interfere with defeating her like you have to later. _Joshua thought to himself, seemingly losing a battle with a voice in his own head, likely his conscience, so in the end, he too stripped down, and he and Luna laid down on his bed, and got real busy real fast. I'd describe what happens next, but in the interests of POSSIBLY salvaging the T rating I was hoping to maintain, we're going to shift the story's focus elsewhere……

(Jack)

"GOODWIN!" Jack bellowed after returning to his office after speaking with Yusei.

"Yes, my champion, what is it that you need?" Goodwin asked.

"Okay, first off, stop calling me that, even if it is true. Secondly, what the fuck is this I hear about you imprisoning Yusei's friends and using them as bargaining chips to force him into this tournament? You know how I feel about that, damn it! I told you I wanted my match with Yusei, when it finally happened, to be legit, and just him and I, so I would much appreciated if you'd release me and Yusei's friends, as he doesn't need coercing anymore, I took care of it, he's willing to go to his limits when we duel, provided he beats Prigmore in the final. Oh, don't act so surprised, Director, (here Jack had noticed that Goodwin was raising an eyebrow skeptically), we all know that that Luna skag has no chance at all of beating the Dueling Fiend. Oh yes, I know what that young man is really called, Director. After all, you forget his Dark End Dragon is the brother card of my Red Dragon Archfiend, which was given to the Dueling Fiend some two years ago by a hooded individual called a Rare Hunter, I think it was. Anyway, if my source is to be believed, I was told this hooded individual was named something like Marik or Odion, I think. As for my source, let's leave him unnamed, but let's just say that he reminds me a lot of me, in that he had a past grudge with a duelist that was centered on a matter of power and of personal pride, which was peacefully resolved when the other duelist, who I believe I was told was named Yugi Muto (here, Goodwin AND Lazar both raised their eyebrows in surprise), and they became friends after this. So, I aim to reach the same peaceful resolution with Yusei, one way or another. That's why it's so important that you release Yusei's friends, as that could be the one thing that prevents Yusei from accepting me as his friend again, Goodwin. Okay?" Jack asked Goodwin.

"Okay my ch-I mean Jack, if that is your wish, though I am surprised that Seto Kaiba trusts you so implicitly as to trust you with such trade secrets, especially when this sort of thing sounds more like something Joey Wheeler might do. However, I shall release Yusei's friends, as you asked." Goodwin replied.

"Thank you, Director, that's all I ask." Jack said, as he bowed deferentially, and left the office. Just then, the commentator's voice could be heard.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are, five thirty PM and neither Joshua Prigmore nor Luna McCray has shown up yet. So, in the interest of time, I declare that the first of these two duelists to arrive will be the winner of the match." the commentator said.

Back with Joshua and Luna…..

"mmm, keep going, baby. That's the ticket." Luna moaned as she and Joshua were deep in the throes of a sensual 'dance' of sorts of pleasure, unaware of the time, nor that the duel time had already approached. Joshua, meanwhile, gracefully obliged, continuing to plant kisses down the nape of Luna's neck, while she was moaning softly in pleasure, while he felt himself getting hard from the fun, so he seized his opportunity to penetrate her, by inserting his hardened and erect cock into Luna's equally erect but skin-tight pussy, and then fucking her hard and fast, which surprisingly enough, she didn't object to, just started moaning louder and more sensually. Some five minutes later, they let off simultaneous moans of pleasure as first Luna came, then Joshua did the same inside of Luna, then he pulled out and went back to kissing her, both of them clearly thinking the same thing: _Wow, that was incredible, and well worth the wait._ Then, Joshua rolled over, and grabbed his boxers to pull them on, and leapt up with a yelp when he saw the clock, which read 6:00 P.M.

He then quickly dressed, and Luna did the same after being nudged.

"Crap, crap, crap. We were supposed to be at the arena half an hour ago, so we'll be lucky not to be disqualified." Joshua thought, as he took off running from the cabin he and Luna had shared, in order to get to the arena, and hoped that he and Luna weren't both disqualified. What he did not know, however, was that neither was disqualified, but that by leaving so far ahead of Luna, he was inadvertently securing his own victory, for as soon as he got into the stadium, the announcer saw him and cleared his throat.

"Finally! The winner of the duel, and the other spot in the final match against Yusei Fudo, is Joshua Prigmore! Sorry for the inconvenience, folks, so see you tomorrow, as Joshua and Yusei go head-to-head for the chance to face Jack Atlas." The announcer said as he stepped down, right as Luna arrived.

"Oh, crap, don't tell me, we're BOTH disqualified?" Luna asked, and Joshua only then noticed her, and felt a touch guilty for what had happened.

"No, Luna, I'm sorry, but as we were so late, the duel had been set so that the first person to get here would win, which as you guessed was me, unfortunately, though I'd have willingly given up my spot for you, milady." Joshua said apologetically to Luna as he kissed her, then they both flushed and broke apart guiltily, a little too quickly for Yusei's taste. _So those two finally admitted their feelings for one another, then? About fucking time. Though, what about me and Akiza, then, eh? She seems to be quite the looker eh? Wait, where did THAT thought come from? Ah, screw it, next time I see her, I'm asking her out. _Yusei thought to himself.

A/N 2: Yeah, I know I said the story was rated T, but now I have to jump it to M because of the Joshua/Luna scenes, which I have no problem with, however, this doesn't mean those two are officially together JUST yet, but they will be soon enough, though for those people I promised more fluffy goodness, I delivered big time and then some, actually maybe a bit too much fluff. Oh, well. And that conversation between Jack and Goodwin, pretty much sums up what happened after the cliffhanger ending of last chapter where Yusei found Jack standing in front of him. Speaking of male leads, next chapter, Joshua and Yusei go head-to-head in the final matchup before one of them fights Jack, but is it going to be who you think it is? Anyone want to place bets on who they think would win the final match and a shot at Jack? It may be who you least expect it to be, though. Anyhow, next chapter, a bit more Yakiza (Yusei/Akiza) goodness ensues after he and Joshua have it out. Stay tuned!

Luna: Hold on! Since when do you allow Jack to call me a skag and get away with it? (Luna slaps Jack in the face)

Jack: And just WHO told you about that?

Joshua: Who do you think, genius?

Jack: (gives death glare to Joshua, and for no real reason, Yusei) OK, that is fucking it! Both of you are goin' down! (cracks knuckles, and charges Joshua and Yusei)

Akiza: WTF? Knock it off, all of you! Haven't you tormented the poor author enough with your bickering?

SL88: That was what I wanted to know, Akiza, but then again Luna's concern WAS well founded, but Yusei and OC didn't have to blab Jack out, so no one's really at fault here.

Jack/Akiza/Yusei/Joshua/Luna: (all blink, then simultaneously grin wickedly) DOG-PILE THE AUTHOR!

SL88: grabs double-bladed black laser sword, cuts circle in floor beneath him, and escapes

Jack: What the HELL just happened here?

Yusei: I think our author just proved he might be related to Houdini.

Luna: Shut up, Yusei. He is not, he's just skillful and talented at escaping.

Joshua: Yeah, what Luna said. Besides, if we didn't let him get away, wouldn't the fic be discontinued?

Akiza: (deadpans) Damn, I never thought of that.

Jack/Yusei: FUCK!

All: Curse You, SL88!

SL88: (is hidden underneath the other five and smirking evilly) If those fools only knew how strategically positioned I am now. Ah, revenge is sweet.

Joshua: Anyway, I think we need to cut the chapter here before it gets too long to post and we get left out here to die, basically.

(others deadpan, and look at Joshua)

SL88: As if. Come on back for chapter 5, coming soon, that is, after I get out of this pothole and shake those guys long enough to update.

(chapter ends)

Read and review, please!

Sithlorde1988


	5. Fortune Cup Final

A/N: So, here's Chapter 5 of Signer who was a Dueling Fiend, but just a heads-up, expect the updates to be more frequent, as I'm starting to really find a lot of time to work on these fics, especially with my summer vacation coming up, and my having not a whole lot I do during that time (short of swim, try to get friends over to hang out with, and attempt to get at least a few lady friends, and maybe a girlfriend). Anyhow, in honor of this being the fifth chapter, here to do the disclaimer today, we have…..Leo!

Leo: Sithlorde1988 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or any of the affiliated characters, but he does own his OC characters, and parts of the plotline. On with the story!

Jack- Of course, but first one quick question: How the hell did you manage to get away with that scene of explicit content last chapter?

SL88: I got damn lucky, obviously.

Yusei: That's not what it looked like to me.

Joshua: No, it wasn't. He had to strike a plea deal with his pitiful demon other half not to get his soul eaten for the blasphemies it contained, and in an attempt to get a certain SOMEONE who likes knocking out wall guards, and being an idiot, to keep from being written out of the story….

SL88: What are you talking about? That's not what happened at all, I just happened to get lucky enough that no one paid any attention to the chapter yet, so I'm working on getting this chapter out, with even more juicy goodness in it, before my luck runs out, and I end up al-mu dunfar.

Yusei, Jack, Joshua: WTF?

Luna: Um, aren't we supposed to have started the chapter already so I can get more from my man?

Akiza: (scandalized) Luna! How dare you say such things!

Leo: (laughing) You go get them, Luna!

SL88: Yes, well, if Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum over there are quite finished, we can get started. (points at Jack and Yusei, who scowl)

Yusei: WTF is that about?

Jack: I think he's trying to kill us off so he can make the story about himself, and how he nails Luna every other chapter, which if you ask me doesn't make for very good fiction.

Joshua/Luna/SL88: WHAT? How dare you, you smartass! For that, I should write YOU out of the story, but as you're important to the plotline, I won't do it….this time, so count yourself lucky, you stupid fuck.

Jack/Yusei: Oh, yeah, you want a piece of this, tough guy?

SL88: Okay, before this story becomes a senseless brawl, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5- Fortune Cup Sudden Death Round

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's come down to this. When we started this tournament, we had 16 of our most elite duelists going head-to-head and fist-to fist in some cases, but now we're down to our two finalists, who will be facing off in the final round, to determine who will get the shot at facing Jack Atlas. Will the Satellite Sector's shooting star, Yusei Fudo be able to clinch the position, or will our enigmatic dueling expert Joshua Prigmore unseat Mr. Fudo and be the one to face Jack? That's what we're here today to find out. Joshua and Yusei are now out on the arena, so they're loading their Duel Disks. In a few minutes, they will use Monster Cut to see who will get the first move, then the final duel of the Fortune Cup will begin. Oops, looks like we're ready to start now. Joshua's Monster Cut is Summoned Skull, while Yusei's Monster Cut is Junk Synchron, so Joshua gets to go first." the announcer said.

Joshua and Yusei looked at each other, drew their first 5 cards, then said,

"LET'S DUEL!!!!"

**Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000, Yusei Fudo: LP-4000**

"My draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Hand: Trap Eater, Bloodlust Warrior, Junk Synchron, Colossal Fighter, Summoned Skull, Fiend's Citadel_

"From my hand, I play the Field Spell Card, Fiend's Citadel! With this in play, all Fiend and Warrior-type monsters get their levels lowered by one, but their ATK increases by 500 points, as does their DEF. With that done, I summon my Summoned Skull to the field in Attack Mode!"

_**Summoned Skull: Level 5, ATK-3000, DEF-2600**_

"With that, I end my turn." Joshua said.

"Okay, then, I draw. My Turn!" Yusei said.

_Yusei's Hand: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Armory Arm, Straight Flush_

"From my hand, I place two cards facedown, then I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in Attack Mode. When he gets summoned, Speed Warrior is Special Summoned to the field to keep him company. And now, I use Junk Synchron to give Speed Warrior a little tune-up. Now, Junk Warrior, let's rev it up in Attack Mode!" Yusei said.

_**Junk Warrior: ATK-2300, DEF-2200**_

"Now, then, I end my turn." Yusei said.

"I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Draw: Synchro Boost Wave_

"Awesome, I activate the Equip Spell Synchro Boost Wave, and attach it to my Summoned Skull, to up its level by one and its ATK goes up by 500 points.

_Summoned Skull: Level-6, ATK-3500_

"Next, I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode. Then, I use Junk Synchron to give Summoned Skull a little tune-up. Now, from the depths of the shadows, Colossal Fighter, let's rock in Attack Mode!" Joshua said.

_**Colossal Fighter: ATK-2800, DEF-2700, Level: 8**_

_**Effect: This card gains 100 attack points for every Warrior-Type Monster Card in either player's Graveyard. It also gets the same amount of DEF.**_

"And as I count four total Warriors in our Graveyards, that gives my Colossal Fighter an extra 400 ATK and DEF points, making it stronger than your monster.

_Colossal Fighter: ATK-3200, DEF-3100_

"Colossal Fighter, attack and destroy Junk Warrior now." Joshua said.

Colossal Fighter quickly followed through with its command.

**Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000, Yusei Fudo: LP-3100**

"I end my turn." Joshua said.

"Okay, it's my draw!" Yusei said.

_Yusei's Draw: Stardust Beacon_

"Perfect. From my hand, at the cost of 1000 of my Life Points, I play the spell card, Stardust Beacon, which allows me to summon Stardust Dragon to the field in Attack Mode, and it gives it an extra 700 attack points.

_**Stardust Dragon: ATK-3200, DEF-2300**_

"Well, it would appear as though we are in a stalemate, so I end my turn." Yusei said.

_Damn, he's got his dragon out. While it has the same number of attack points as my Colossal Fighter, all he has to do is play one spell card and lower its attack points, and my goose is cooked, unless I draw the card I need here. _Joshua thought to himself.

"I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Draw: Magna Drago_

"Perfect. Now, I take my Colossal Fighter, and use my Magna Drago that I drew in order to give it a tune-up. Now, from the depths of the shadows, let's rock and roll, Dark End Dragon, in Attack Mode!" Joshua said.

_**Dark End Dragon: ATK-4600, DEF-4300**_

_Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned Successfully to the field, it gets ATK and DEF points equal to the total number of ATK and DEF points of the monsters used in the Synchro Summon of this card. Also, this card is unaffected by the effect of Trap Cards._

"Next, I activate the equip spell Axe Of Despair, two of them, and equip them to my Dark End Dragon.

_**Dark End Dragon: ATK-6600**_

"Now, with that squared away, Dark End Dragon, attack now and wipe out Stardust Dragon and the rest of Yusei's Life Points. And don't bother with your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, it won't help you. Sorry, Yusei, but someone's got to lose here, and it looks like it's going to be you. Dark End Dragon, finish it!" Joshua said, as first Stardust Dragon was destroyed, then Yusei's Life Points were blasted sky-high, and he ended up unconscious after it was all over.

**Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000, Yusei Fudo: LP-0**

"Ladies and gentlemen, there we have it. Joshua Prigmore has defeated Yusei Fudo and will be moving on to the championship match against Jack Atlas. Congratulations to our winner, Mr. Prigmore." the commentator said as he stepped down from his podium.

"Damn, I can't believe you beat me, Joshua. Good Job." Yusei said to Joshua.

"Joshua, you did it! You're going to be fighting Jack." Luna said as she ran up to Joshua.

"Yep, just one duel left and we can put this stupid tournament behind us, that is, after I whoop Jack Atlas." Joshua said, and Luna kissed him.

Meanwhile….

(Jack)

"So, that Dueling Fiend punk beat Yusei? That's interesting. Looks like Yusei couldn't quite cut the mustard then. Well, he'll still be an interesting challenge, regardless." Jack said.

"Yes, Jack, of course he will." Goodwin said.

"So, tomorrow, I get to put that arsehole in his place for good." Jack said, as Goodwin grinned.

"Yep, that you do." Goodwin said.

Meanwhile, Joshua and Luna were kissing fiercely and passionately at his suite, in celebration of his victory over Yusei, and subsequent advancement to the final match with Jack, which he hoped would be fairly easy to handle, but that Jack also would be enough of a challenge for him and his dragon…….

A/N: And so ends chapter 5. Joshua has beaten Yusei, and will go on to face Jack. Will Joshua be able to defeat Jack?

Luna: You bet your sweet ass he will.

Joshua: Too right I will.

Jack: Like hell you will. I'll wipe the floor with your bitch ass.

Yusei: Now, Jack, don't go starting fights again.

Akiza: Hey, don't I get any lines anymore?

SL88: Yes, Akiza, you do, but not for a couple of chapters.

Akiza: Oh, okay.

Luna: Ugh, how come my man always ends up in a fight with someone else, namely Jack fucking Atlas?

Jack: What was that, you skag? You wanna make something of it?

Joshua: No, she doesn't, and if you had a shred of self-respect, you'll leave her alone, or I'll kick your fucking ass from here to the other side of the fanfiction website !

Jack: You think you're so tough! Bring it, motherfucker.

Yusei: Oh, man, not again. Hey, stay tuned and don't forget to read and review, and we'll be sure to have SL88 post more chapters up soon.

Crow: Yeah, so you can start seeing more of me, and maybe I'll get to do a disclaimer or two.

SL88: Yeah, what Yusei said, and as for you, Crow, we'll see what I can do about squeezing you into the story within the next two-WTF???? CROW????? What are you doing in my story?

Crow-I thought I had a role in it.

SL88: (deadpan) Oh, shit, that's right. Fuck. Yes, you do have a role, during the Dark Signers arc, which doesn't start for another five or six chapters, maybe longer.

Crow: Oh, damn. (looks crestfallen)

Yusei: Don't worry about it, Crow. You'll get in on a chapter soon enough.

Crow: You think so, Yusei?

Yusei: I know so, after all, someone's got to replace some of these fags.

Jack/Joshua: You had better not be talking about ME!

Yusei: I'm not, I meant Sir Randsborg, and those other losers.

Joshua: Oh, okay then.

Jack: If you say so.

SL88: I'd better finish this up before it gets too long and I forget to save or something and lose all this work. Come on back again sometime for chapter 6, and the championship match. Later! Keep Reading and Reviewing!

Sithlorde1988


	6. Championship Title Match

A/N: Well, here's chapter 6 of Signer who was a Dueling Fiend, and in honor of his big match this chapter, here to do the disclaimer, we have…Jack!

Jack: Sithlorde1988 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, he only wishes he does. He does, however, own the OC Joshua Prigmore/Dueling Fiend, and other OC's that pop up in this story.

Joshua: Like me, for instance.

Jack: Yeah, like him. I wonder if our match will be enough of a challenge?

Yusei: Believe me, it will be, but beware of his dragon. And, do NOT bring out your dragon, as it would be disastrous.

Jack: Shut it, Yusei. Who asked for your opinion, ya bum?

Joshua/Yusei: Shut yer piehole, Atlas.

Luna: You tell them, babe.

Akiza: Yeah, Jack, shut your mouth about my boy Yusei.

Jack/Joshua: (facepalm) WTF?

Yusei: Your WHAT?

Akiza: Uh, oops, did I say that out loud?

Leo: Yeah, you kind of did there, Akiza.

Luna/Akiza: Still, aren't those boys cute?

Leo/Jack: (deadpan, facepalm) WTF? Those girls are loco.

SL88: There you lot are. Can't you all just get along for one moment, or do I have to separate you like children? And Jack, to answer your question, you'll find out if you'll be challenged enough if I can write, so what does that tell you?

Jack: That you should get to writing.

Yusei/Joshua/Leo: Jack, don't tell the author what to do, please.

Luna: Yeah, okay, sounds good. Now if we're quite finished, SL88 wants to do the chapter already.

SL88: Thank you, Luna. Akiza, get out of the way, your cameo doesn't happen quite yet, but it will soon.

Akiza: Aw, nuts.

Now then, on with Chapter 6!

Chapter 6- Champion's Title Match (Jack VS Joshua)

"Wow, Joshua, I can't believe you beat me." Yusei said to Joshua, but he stopped short on noticing something he'd missed before.

"Where did you get that mark?" Yusei asked.

"I dunno, I've always had this mark." Joshua replied.

"Enough, so you must be the famous Joshua Prigmore. I'm surprised you made it this far, but now you deal with ME, and I can assure you I'm not as pitifully weak as Yusei is, so bring it!" Jack Atlas said, coming down into the arena.

"Ah, Jack, I presume. Good to see you're doing well. I look forward to our match. May the best duelist win." Joshua said, and shook Jack's hand, noticing as he did so, that Jack also had a mark on his arm, much like Yusei's. At the same time, Luna started feeling a slight burning on her right arm, and when she pulled her sleeve up, she saw a mark on her arm, that was in the shape of a claw. Elsewhere, Akiza felt the same burning, on her left arm, and looked down to see a mark, which then became permanently visible, as did the marks of Joshua, Yusei, Jack, and Luna, something that the latter wasted no time in pointing out to Leo, who she was standing next to.

"So, I take it that means you wish to duel me, then Jack?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, I do, and this is the championship match, so if you beat me, you earn the title of World Champion, as well as a special trophy. I wish Yusei had won, so I could take HIM out and assume my place as number one ranked duelist, but you'll do just as well." Jack said to Joshua.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. Our title match is about to begin. Will Jack Atlas, our reigning and defending champion, be able to defend his title, or will Joshua Prigmore be able to take it away? Let's find out right here and now. A coin will be flipped to determine the order of play. It was heads, so Joshua is first, followed by Jack. Now, let the match begin!" the commentator said. Joshua and Jack, meanwhile, drew their first cards, and said simultaneously,

"LET'S DUEL!"

Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000, Jack Atlas: LP-4000

"I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Hand: Power Invader, Ryu-Kishin Powered, Dark Blade, La Jinn Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Contract Fusion with the Shadows, Vengeful Servant_

"From my hand, I place two cards facedown and summon out my Dark Blade in attack mode." Joshua said.

**Dark Blade: Level-4, ATK:1800 DEF:1600**

"I end my turn!" Joshua said.

"Okay, then I draw!" Jack said.

_Jack's hand: Twin-Sword Marauder, Mad Archfiend, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Checkmate, Axe Of Despair, Synchro Jammer_

"From my hand, I place three cards, face-down, and summon out my Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode." Jack said.

**Twin-Sword Marauder: ATK-1600, DEF-1100**

Since my monster seems not to have much ATK, I'll end my turn." Jack said.

"Okay, I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Draw: Parellegram Mirror _

"I place one card face-down, and summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack Mode!" Joshua said.

**Ryu-Kishin Powered: ATK-1600 DEF-1200**

"Now then, Dark Blade, attack his Twin-Sword Marauder with Illusion Blade!" Joshua said, as Twin-Sword Maruader was slaughtered.

Jack Atlas: LP-3800, Joshua Prigmore: LP-4000

"Now, Ryu-Kishin Powered, attack his Life Points directly!" Joshua said, as Jack took another hit to his Life Points.

Joshua Prigmore-LP:4000, Jack Atlas- LP:2200

"And with that, I end my turn." Joshua said.

"Okay then, I draw!" Jack said.

_Jack's Draw: Madcuff Tuner_

"I summon my Madcuff Tuner to the field in Attack Mode, but it won't be there for long, as I'm going to use it to tune with my level 4 Twin-Sword Marauder, after equipping it with Synchro Boost, to level him up by one, thereby making the total level 8, and allowing me to Synchro Summon…..Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said.

**Red Dragon Archfiend: ATK-3000, DEF-2600**

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Dark Blade, with Scorching Flare attack!" Jack said, as Red Dragon Archfiend burned away Dark Blade, as well as a sizable chunk of Joshua's Life Points, causing the marks on Joshua's, Jack's, Akiza's, Luna's and Yusei's arms to start glowing.

Jack Atlas-LP:2200, Joshua Prigmore: LP-2800

"With that, I end my turn!" Jack said, unaware he was setting up a chain-reaction of the worst kind from Joshua, and a big one at that.

"I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Draw: Fiendish Sortie_

"Excellent. From my hand, I activate the Spell Card, Fiendish Sortie, which allows me to summon a Normal Monster, as well as a Tuner Monster from my Deck. For the Normal Monster, I choose Summoned Skull, and the Tuner, shall be Magna Drago, both being Special Summoned in Attack Mode, and then I sacrifice my Ryu-Kishin Powered to summon out my Power Invader, whom I equip with Vengeful Servant." Joshua said.

**Power Invader- LVL:5 ATK:2200 DEF:0**

**Effect: When this card is on the field, your opponent gains 1000 life points for each Dragon-Type Monster on the field, and then cannot select another monster on the field as an attack target, or use Spell/Trap Cards, except for Counter Traps.**

"Next, I use my mighty Magna Drago to give Summoned Skull an upgrade. From the depths of Hell, come forth, mighty Dark End Dragon, in attack mode.

**Dark End Dragon: ATK-3900, DEF-2000**

**Effect: This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the original ATK/DEF of the monster(s) used to Synchro-Summon this card. Also, this card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF points for each Dragon/Fiend type monster on the field.**

"Hmm, since my Power Invader is a Fiend-Type, my dragon gains 500 extra ATK. But, unfortunately, it cannot attack this turn, so I end my turn." Joshua said.

"I draw then." Jack said.

_Jack's Draw: Synchro Blast Wave_

"Useful, but I can't activate it with that accursed Power Invader of his on the field, so I'll have to set it facedown for now." Jack mused.

"From my hand, I set one card face-down and end my turn." Jack said, unaware of how much that move would comeback to bite him in the butt on the next turn.

"I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's Draw: Creature Swap_

"Perfect. From my hand, I play the spell card, Creature Swap. Since you only have one monster, it's automatically selected for you, and I select my Power Invader for my part of the effect, and now my Spell Card switches control of the two selected Monster Cards, meaning I have both dragons on my side of the field, giving my own dragon another extra 500 ATK, not that he'll be around much longer to use them, but first my Vengeful Servant activates, and you take damage equal to Power Invader's ATK, since control of it switched over to you.

Jack Atlas: LP-2000, Joshua Prigmore: LP-2800

"Now, I activate my Trap Card, Contact Fusion with the Shadows, which now that I have both Dark End Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend on the field, fuses them together into an even deadlier dragon: Darkred Archfiend Dragon, in attack mode!"

**Darkred Archfiend Dragon: ATK-4500, DEF-4000**

**Effect: While this card is on the field, any Spell and Trap Cards that were previously activated (excluding ones used to summon this card) are nullified and any monster who's control is swapped returns to its' rightful owner. Also, this monster can forego its owners battle phase in order to inflict half its ATK points as Direct Damage to its opponent.**

"And with my Power Invader back on my side, now I think I'll switch him to defense mode, and then use my dragon's ability to attack you directly for 2250 points of damage. Sorry to say, but you lose, Jack. Darkred Archfiend Dragon, end this duel!" Joshua said as his monster charged up a beam, and fired it, knocking Jack backwards and on his knees, landing facedown on the floor.

Joshua Prigmore: LP-2800, Jack Atlas: LP-0

"And that's it! Ladies and gentlemen, we have ourselves a new dueling champion: Joshua Prigmore!" the commentator said as he stepped down from the stands, and Trudge walked up to Joshua.

"On behalf of New Domino City, it is my priviledge to present you with this medal for winning the tournament, and this trophy for being World Champion, as well as this lovely gift basket. Congratulations on being the champion." Trudge said.

Yusei and Luna ran up to Joshua.

"Joshua, I can't believe it, but you did it! You beat Jack, and claimed the championship title." Yusei said.

"Joshua, you're the best. You're my hero." Luna said as she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Joshua, I don't know how or where you learned to duel like that, but you're the champion now. And, I must say I'm impressed. You certainly proved me wrong about many things, but I wanted to congratulate you on being the new Champion, and to offer you my friendship." Jack said.

"Of course I'll be your friend, Jack." Joshua said as he shook Jack's hand.

Jack then turned to Yusei.

"Yusei, I know I've done you a great deal many wrongs in the past, and you have every right to be mad at me, but I want to duel you one last time, to settle up for everything I've done to you in the past, and hopefully reclaim your friendship. What do you say? Will you duel me?" Jack asked Yusei.

"Sure I will, but not today, it's too late. How about first thing tomorrow?" Yusei asked Jack.

"Sure thing, Yusei." Jack replied, and our heroes headed back to their hotel and rested, which for some was different than for others. For Jack and for Yusei, it meant preparing for their duel. For Joshua, it was laying on his bed, pondering the day's events while filling Leo in on them. For Luna, it meant realizing that now if she so chose, she could start contemplating how best to pursue her crush on Joshua. What none of them were aware of, however, was just how dangerous and impressive Jack and Yusei's duel was sure to be…..

A/N 2: And there's the end of the chapter. Joshua has beaten Jack, and become the new champion, and Jack has challenged Yusei to a consolation match to settle up for the past. Will Jack and Yusei be friends again? Will we ever find out the truth behind the marks on Jack, Joshua, Yusei, Akiza and Luna's arms?

Luna/Akiza: I hope so, these things are irritating.

Joshua/Yusei: What's Jack's problem?

Jack: Damn you, Prigmore! You didn't tell me you'd mastered the power of both of our dragons!

Joshua: I didn't know, Jack, I just got really lucky.

Yusei: Besides, Jack, you were the one who fell into his trap, and no offense, but it doesn't seem like it's that hard to do with you.

Jack: Are you calling me stupid?

Leo: No, he's saying you're too busy attacking to analyze your opponent's field, and that's what caused your downfall.

Joshua: Yeah, what Leo said.

Yusei/Luna: Wow, who knew Leo was so profound?

Leo: Hey, it's happened before.

Joshua: Yeah, it actually has. Now, what I thought was random was how often Luna seems to kiss me.

Luna: You mean like this? (jumps onto Joshua and starts making out)

Yusei/Leo: (deadpan, facepalm) Oooookay, then.

Akiza: Jealous, Yusei? (Bats eyelashes at Yusei suggestively)

Yusei: Maybe, but so what? It's not like I'm going to find me a nice piece of ass like that…eh, oops.

Jack/Joshua/Leo/Luna: A NICE PIECE OF WHAT? GET HIM!

Yusei: EEP! (bolts at high speed away, leaving a Yusei is Dead sign for the camera)

SL88: Oooookay, then. Now, stay tuned, for my next chapter, and Jack and Yusei's consolation duel. Also, two chapters after that, some major couples will be formed, so stay tuned for that. Read and Review!

Sithlorde1988


	7. Jack's Redemption

A/N: Here's Chapter 7 of Signer who was a Dueling Fiend, and here to do the disclaimer, we have….Trudge! Hit it!

Trudge: Sithlorde1988 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but he sure wishes he does.

SL88: Right you are, Trudge.

Jack: I still can't believe that Prigmore shattered me like that. But, the main thing is that I have a chance to settle up for my past wrongs done unto Yusei.

Yusei: Someone say my name?

Leo: Yeah, Jack did.

Luna: Ooh, is it already the next chapter?

Joshua: It sure seems like it, and Jack, I already told you I got lucky with my win, but maybe you'll believe me when you and Yusei duel.

Akiza/Crow: Can we watch?

SL88: No, you can't, Crow, your cameo has not happened yet, but Akiza can as she's already appeared in the story.

Crow: Aw, nuts.

Akiza: Cool, sounds good to me.

Luna: Can we get on to the next chapter, please?

Leo/Jack/Yusei: Hold your horses, Luna.

SL88: No, she's right. We start the chapter now.

Chapter 7: Consolation Match

"So, Yusei, ready for your match with Jack tomorrow?" Joshua asked Yusei.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Yusei said.

"That's good, because I can tell you it'll be a tricky matchup, but a satisfying one nonetheless. Jack is ruthless, but easy to manipulate if you do it right." Joshua said.

"Did someone say Jack was here?" Leo asked, having just woke up.

"No, Leo, he's not here, Yusei and I were just discussing strategies on how to best him, and what are you doing up so late?" Joshua replied.

"Because he and I couldn't sleep." Luna, who had just walked in to Joshua's response, said.

"Luna? Eh, oh well, that's fine, Yusei and I were just discussing tactics for his duel with Jack tomorrow, oh wait, make that today, as it's past midnight." Joshua said after checking his watch.

"Right, so from what I saw, Jack seems to focus on getting his Red Dragon Archfiend out quickly, so I'd focus on that first. Then, I'd try to limit the number of monsters he has on the field. But, as Joshua said, he's very easy to lead into a trap. So I'd use that to your advantage." Luna said.

"Right, but at the same time, do NOT underestimate him, as he can surprise you if he so chose, as I actually had to make some creative adjustments to the strategy I used when he nearly nailed me with his Twin-Sword Marauder, and again with Red Dragon Archfiend, though that attack I was counting on." Joshua said.

"I already know that his dragon is tough, but I'll best him because I believe in the power of my deck." Yusei said confidently, and they all fell asleep right there.

The next morning…..

"Yusei! Get up, it's time for your duel with Jack!" Leo said to Yusei as he threw a pillow at Yusei, waking him up, but nearly getting strangled in the process.

"Leo, if you EVER do that again, your head will be on my wall, capiche?" Yusei said as he got up and dressed, and equipped his Duel Disk.

"Ah, there you are, Yusei. Sorry if I woke you up." Jack said, noticing that Yusei looked tired still.

"It's okay, I just had a late night last night planning strategy for today." Yusei said.

"Oh, well that's good then. Shall we duel?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing, Jack." Yusei said, and he left with Jack for the arena, followed by Joshua, Luna and Leo, but what none of them knew was who was watching them from the shadows……

"Okay then, it's agreed we'll start this duel with 10000 life points, and if you win, I'll leave you alone and be your friend again, but if I win, you'll leave us be and not bother us anymore, okay?" Yusei asked Jack.

"Sure thing, Yusei." Jack replied. So, Yusei and Jack prepared their Duel Disks, and said simultaneously,

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Yusei: LP-10000, Jack: LP-10000**

"I go first, and draw!" Jack said.

_Jack's Hand: Mad Archfiend, Madcuff Tuner, Magic Jammer, Trap Jammer, Synchro Jammer, Swordstalker_

"From my hand, I set three cards facedown and summon to the field Mad Archfiend, in Attack Mode!

**Mad Archfiend: ATK-1900 DEF:1600, LVL:4**

"With that, I end my turn." Jack said.

"Okay then, my move, and I draw!" Yusei said.

_Yusei's Hand: Junk Synchron, Shield Warrior, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Silver Wind, Silver Contrails_

"From my hand, I place two cards facedown, and then summon out my Shield Warrior in Defense Mode." Yusei said.

**Shield Warrior: ATK-1500 DEF:1600 LVL:4**

"With that, I end my turn." Yusei said.

"Okay then, I draw!" Jack said.

_Jack's Draw: Power Tuner_

"From my hand, I summon to the field, Power Tuner in attack mode." Jack said.

**Power Tuner- LVL:4, ATK:1200 DEF:1200**

"With both monsters on my field, I use Power Tuner to tune my Mad Archfiend with, in order to Synchro Summon…..Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode!" Jack said.

**Red Dragon Archfiend- ATK:3000, DEF:2800**

"With that done, I use Red Dragon Archfiend to attack your Shield Warrior." Jack said.

"Not so fast, Jack. Activate Trap Card! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates your atttack, and is then set back in the face-down position, so your attack is negated." Yusei said.

"I chain, with my Trap Card, Trap Jammer. I discard a card from my hand to neutralize your Scarecrow." Jack said, as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow was destroyed, along with Shield Warrior.

"And with that, I end my turn." Jack said.

"Okay, then I draw." Yusei said.

_Yusei's Draw: Majestic Dragon_

"From my hand, I summon Majestic Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Yusei said.

**Majestic Dragon- LVL:1, ATK:100, DEF:100**

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

"My turn. I draw!" Jack said.

_Jack's Draw: Fairy Meteor Crush_

"I equip my Red Dragon Archfiend with Fairy Meteor Crush. Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Yusei's Majestic Dragon, with Scorching Flare, now!" Jack said, as Majestic Dragon quickly got incinerated, along with a sizable chunk of Yusei's life points.

**Jack: LP-10000, Yusei: LP-7100**

"With that, I end my turn." Jack said.

"Okay, I draw!" Yusei said.

_Yusei's Draw: Synchro Blast Wave_

"From my hand, I place one card facedown, and summon out Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode, followed thanks to his effect by Speed Warrior, both in attack mode." Yusei said.

**Junk Synchron-ATK:1300, DEF:1200, Speed Warrior-ATK:900, DEF:800**

"And now I use Junk Synchron to give Speed Warrior a tune-up! Now, Junk Warrior, let's rev it up in attack mode!" Yusei said.

**Junk Warrior- ATK:2300, DEF:2100**

"Next, I place one card facedown and call it a turn!" Yusei said.

"Okay, my draw then!" Jack said.

_Jack's Draw: Axe Of Despair_

"I play the Equip Spell Card Axe of Despair, followed with Micro Ray, a trap that reduces the DEF of one of my opponent's monsters to 0 for the turn, while Axe of Despair ups Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points by 2000 points, as I played 2 of them. So Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Yusei's warrior, then blast the rest of his life points." Jack said as Red Dragon Archfiend used Scorching Flare, upping ATK by 1000 more points, to a whopping 6000 ATK, as he then destroyed Junk Warrior, and Yusei's Life Points were blasted skyhigh.

**Life Points: Jack-10000, Yusei-0**

"I can't believe it. I lost." Yusei said.

"Yeah, but it was a fun duel, so I believe now that means we are all settled up for the past and then some, am I right?" Jack said.

"Yeah, pretty much, after I do….This!" Yusei said as he socked Jack square in the jaw, hard.

"What was that for?" Jack asked.

"That's payback for taking my old runner and Stardust, but as you brought it back, I only hit you once, you bum. NOW we're even. So, we friends, Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, we're friends." Jack replied.

"Good. Now then, how do you explain the mark on your arm, Jack?" Yusei asked.

"You mean this mark?" Jack asked as he pulled his overshirt off to reveal a mark on his left arm much like the one Yusei had, but right then, Joshua's arm, Luna's arm, and, though they didn't know it, Akiza's arm all showed marks too, causing Jack to deadpan, then smirk.

"Ah, I knew it. We all have these marks." Jack said.

"Yeah, but what are they and what do they mean?" Yusei asked.

"No idea, though rumor has it that Director Goodwin has the answer to that question, or he's supposed to." Jack said.

"Right, well are we done with this yet? My mark's starting to itch." Luna asked in a whining tone of voice.

"No, but we're getting close." Joshua replied as he squeezed Luna's shoulder in a reassuring way.

"So, I take it that means we should go see Goodwin, then !" Yusei asked Jack.

"Yeah, we should, Yusei. You, me, Joshua, Luna, and if my intel is correct, Akiza all should, as we all have these marks." Jack replied.

"You referring to me?" Akiza asked as she leapt out of the shadows where she'd been watching, much to Yusei and Joshua's surprise.

"You know, if you wanted to watch, you could have said so, and we'd have let you. You are our friend, after all." Joshua said as he flashed his grin at Akiza, a grin which made Luna swoon more. Yusei, meanwhile, was blushing furiously as he and Akiza stared awkwardly at each other, before Akiza finally made a move and kissed Yusei.

"Uh, I was going to ask you how you felt about me, but I don't think I need to ask that anymore. Besides, I feel the same way, Akiza. Will you be mine?" Yusei asked.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Yusei. I love you too." Akiza replied as she kissed Yusei passionately.

Luna and Joshua exchanged a glance at this, while Jack scowled.

"Jealous, Jack?" Joshua asked teasingly, with a smirk on his face, as he then kissed Luna.

"No, not really, no." Jack replied.

"If you say so, Atlas. I still say you're jealous though, but that's just me." Joshua quipped, while Yusei added, "I thought we were going to go see Director Goodwin?"

"We are, now." Jack said.

Right as Jack said this, however, a giant flash of red light swept the five of them up, and none of them were prepared for what came next…..

A/N 2: And we have another cliffy, folks. Sorry about that, but on the positive, I was able to squeeze Akiza's cameo in earlier than expected.

Akiza: Yes!

Jack: WTF? What did I tell you about cliffies?

Joshua: Who cares, Jack?

Luna: What he said. And I believe you told him to keep them up if they were good, and to stop if they were not.

Yusei: Yeah, oh and Jack, stop knocking out the wall guards, eh?

Joshua: Yeah, please stop doing that, Jack.

Jack: Ah, whatever. Fine.

Yusei: So, what's the deal with the red light?

Luna: I have NO idea.

SL88: Come on back next chapter and you'll find out!

Akiza/Luna: Yeah, now get out of here so we can get some quality time with our men.

Crow: WTF?

Jack: WTF?

Yusei/Joshua: (sweatdrop and collapse, anime style) That was unnecessarily random.

SL88: Indeed, it was. Come on back next time for more.


	8. The Truth About The Signers

A/N: Here's Chapter 8 of Signer Who Was A Dueling Fiend, and as of right now, I officially have a girlfriend again. Emily Renee Lagrone, I love you with all my heart, baby. Eventually, I'll write a fanfic where you get your own OC if you'd like one, Emily. But I digress. Here to do this chapter's disclaimer, we have….Luna!

Luna: Sithlorde1988 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or any of its characters, but he does own his OC Joshua/Dueling Fiend. Now, then, on with the chapter!

Chapter 8- A Dark Omen Of Things To Come

Joshua, Jack, and Yusei pulled up to Goodwin's mansion, each carrying a passenger (Joshua-Luna, Jack-Leo, Yusei-Akiza), and knocked on the door. After what seemed like an extended wait, the door finally opened, and Lazar peeked out. He then retreated to the next room, where Director Goodwin waited.

"Yes, Lazar, what is it?" Goodwin asked as he saw Lazar come into the room.

"My lord, the Signers are at your front door seeking an audience with you. Shall I let them in?" Lazar asked, as Goodwin deadpanned and facepalmed (he'd known that Akiza was a Signer, as was Jack and Yusei, and he'd had suspicions about the fourth and fifth Signers, so here was a chance to prove his theories right).

"Yes, Lazar, of course let them in." Goodwin replied. Lazar then scurried off to do his master's bidding, and when the Signers entered the building, they were led to Goodwin's office.

"Ah, if it isn't Jack, Yusei, Luna, Akiza, and….Joshua Prigmore? Why is my champion with you?" Goodwin asked (he hadn't expected Joshua to be one of the five).

"Because of these." Yusei answered as he, Luna, Jack, Akiza, and Joshua unfurled their arms to reveal their marks, and Goodwin deadpanned upon seeing the marks. Joshua noticed this with a quirked eyebrow as he waited with the others.

"Those marks mean that you are what is called a Signer, an individual capable of wielding the essence of the Crimson Dragon, but only when the five of your birthmarks are all fused together. For you see, your birthmarks, are of the Crimson Dragon's head, wings, left claw, right claw, and tail. Yusei, yours is the Dragon's Tail birthmark. Jack, yours is the Dragon's Wings birthmark. Akiza, yours is the Dragon's Left Claw birthmark. Luna, yours is the Dragon's Right Claw birthmark. Joshua, yours is a surprise, partly because you have two marks, one of which is not a part of the Crimson Dragon, and the other is the Dragon's Head birthmark, signifying you as the leader of the Signers.

With that explained, let me explain a bit about the Crimson Dragon. You see, 5000 years ago, there was a great war that was waged between two all-powerful forces. On one side was the Crimson Dragon, and on the other side was it's rival, the Army Of Shadows, and they engaged in a final explosive showdown, which ended with the Army of Shadows being sealed away by way of the Crimson Dragon, who split itself into five pieces, each part becoming a birthmark, transfusing themselves into each generation of Signers, until about two years ago, when my brother Roman and I went to work on the first Ener-D reactor. When Roman set off the reactor and caused it to blow up, he weakened the seal on the Army of Shadows, thereby releasing them from their imprisonment in the Netherworld, as well as opening up a portal to the netherworld, where they are currently hiding.

But, when this occurred, a massive flux of negative energy was released, causing a group of seven individuals bearing the marks of the Spider, Monkey, Hummingbird, Lizard, Killer Whale, Giant, and Condor to be endowed with dark abilities and powers, while the leader, said to be blessed with the mark of the Condor, was said to be able to harness the power of the King of the Netherworld himself, in addition to the powerful monsters that each Dark Signer can summon, monsters that are so powerful, that they have a class all their own: Earthbound Immortals. I have intel that indicates the identities of three of the seven Dark Signers: Misty Treadwell, Mark of the Lizard, Kalin Kessler, Mark of the Giant, and my brother Roman Goodwin, Mark of the Spider, and current reported leader of the Dark Signers, meaning that the individuals who possess the mark of the Monkey, Killer Whale, Condor, and Hummingbird remain anonymous for now, but make no mistake that the Dark Signers will also have minions, called Shadow Drones, who they will use to scout your talents and attack you in an attempt to send you all to the netherworld, and you never know who could be a Shadow Drone, so keep both eyes open and be ever-vigilant (here Joshua rolled his eye in annoyance at Goodwin's pun, but said nothing), so as not to be caught off-guard." Goodwin said. Jack, Joshua, and Yusei all exchanged a look that said, WTF?

"Another thing of note is the fact that in order for the Ener-D reactor to be contained to a small scale, Yusei's father, Raphael Fudo, sacrificed himself to try and disable the reactor, which partially succeeded, in that it contained the majority of the negative energy, but only enough to stop the Earthbound Immortals from rising from their prisons completely, but not to save Domino from being split in two, the main half being rechristened New Domino, while the lower half was classed as 'The Satellite', where Jack and Yusei are originally from." Goodwin said, as Joshua, Luna, Akiza, and Leo were all facepalming for different reasons: Joshua and Akiza because they'd had no idea Jack and Yusei grew up in the Satellite, Luna and Leo because of the fact that Goodwin knew Yusei's father.

"Knowing this, it's entirely up to you, whether or not you choose to accept this destiny and help save the world from the Dark Signers." Goodwin said. Joshua then looked at Goodwin and said,

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm willing to do what it takes to save the world, even if it means defeating the Dark Signers."

"I agree with Joshua, we should clear out our old home turf from the Dark Signers, especially if what you say about Kalin is true, as Jack and I, as well as an old friend of ours, Crow, might be the only ones who can beat Kalin." Yusei said.

"I'm with Yusei on this, especially as Kalin was pretty dangerous in the past, and that was WITHOUT the power of a Dark Signer, so I shudder to think of the damage he's doing now." Jack said.

"I may not be big on all this Signer and Dark Signer business, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help my man Yusei save his home." Akiza answered.

"I'm more than willing to help out, especially as I get to be with Joshua doing so." Luna said.

Just then, a flash of purple light appeared around the five Signers, and Joshua was trapped in a force field, horrified at what he was seeing: a spider was slowly making its way towards Luna's neck, where it bit down, and caused a purple spider mark to appear on the opposite arm of her Signer mark, and a mysterious cloak to materialize on Luna, seemingly out of nowhere, as well as cause her Duel Disk to be replaced by a darker, black model. Her voice also sounded much more eerie when she spoke again.

"So, Signers, this is where you pathetic lot are hanging out at then, eh? My master will be pleased to be able to take out the strongest of the lot first, and make his job easier. In case anyone's confused, I'm talking to you, Joshua!" Luna said to Joshua, who then squirmed and looked at Luna. After thinking for a second, he turned back to Luna.

"Exactly what are you playing at, Luna?" Joshua asked.

"Simple, really. You and I will duel, one on one, and the winner shall be allowed to leave her alive, while the loser is sent to the Netherworld. So, what do you say? Have we got ourselves a duel?" Luna asked.

"Yes! Let's duel!" Joshua answered, though with a bit of trepidation at the thought of having to give up his love to the Netherworld.

**Luna: LP-4000, Joshua: LP-4000**

"The first move is mine!" Luna said.

_Luna's Hand: Deck Devastation Virus, Shadow Cerberus, Dark Witch, Mystic Plasma Zone, Black Voodoo Tiki_

"From my hand, I activate the Field Spell, Mystic Plasma Zone!" Luna said.

**Mystic Plasma Zone- Field Card: When this card is used as the Field Spell, all DARK attribute monsters gain 500 ATK but lose 400 DEF. Also, all Fiend-Type monsters gain an additional 500 ATK and DEF points.**

"To follow that up, I summon to the field, Black Voodoo Tiki in Attack Mode!" Luna said.

**Black Voodoo Tiki: ATK-2900, DEF-1900, LVL: -4 **(yes you read that right, -4, monster levels on Dark monsters with Dark Signers are negative) **, When this card is Normal, Flip, or Special Summoned successfully, you can automatically summon 1 additional monster from your hand to the field, and add a Dark Tuner monster to your hand.**

"Now, thanks to the ability of my Voodoo Tiki, I get to summon this to the field in Attack Mode. Say hello to Shadow Cerberus!" Luna said.

**Shadow Cerberus: ATK-3200, DEF: 2200, LVL: -5**

"I also get to add the dark tuner monster Shadow Dealer to my hand from my Deck, which is then shuffled. I end my turn." Luna said.

"Alright then, I draw!" Joshua said.

_Joshua's hand: Axe of Despair (x2), Debris Dragon, Job-Change Mirror, Synchro Boost, Widespread Ruin_

"From my hand, I summon my Job-Change Mirror, in Defense mode, and with it's special ability, I also Special Summon Debris Dragon from my hand in Attack Mode!" Joshua said.

**Debris Dragon: LVL-4, ATK-1200, DEF-1200 Effect: This monster's level can be increased by one if it is used to Synchro-Summon a Dragon-Type monster. The other monster(s) used cannot be level 4.**

**Job-Change Mirror: LVL-2, ATK-1100, DEF-2000, Effect: When this monster is successfully Normal Summoned to the field, you may summon a Tuner monster to the field in Attack Position once per turn, and the Tuner monster's level increases by 2 for the turn it's summoned.**

"With that done, I tune my level 6 Debris Dragon, with my level 2 Job-Change Mirror! From the depths of the shadows, come forth, Dark End Dragon! I summon you to the field in Attack Mode!" Joshua said.

**Dark End Dragon: ATK-2800, DEF-2800**

**Effect: This card gains the total ATK and DEF of the monster(s) used to Synchro Summon this card. Also, for each other Fiend-and-Dragon Type monster on the field, this card's ATK and DEF go up by 500 points.**

"And, as I count 2 Fiend-type monsters on your side, my beast gains an additional 1000 ATK and DEF points, in addition to the field power bonus your Plasma Zone bestows on it, it now has the distinction of being the strongest monster on the field, after I add two Axe of Despairs to him to boost his ATK. So, with 5800 ATK and 3800 DEF, it has more than enough power to crush your Black Voodoo Tiki, so say goodbye to it, Luna! Dark End Dragon, attack with Shadow Flare Blitz and wipe that eyesore out!" Joshua called out as Dark End Dragon rushed up and blasted Black Voodoo Tiki, as well as a sizable chunk of Luna's Life Points.

**Joshua: LP-4000, Luna: LP-600**

"Ha! I was counting on that move, Joshua! Because now you've activated Shadow Cerberus' special ability: When a DARK monster on my field is destroyed by battle, he gets half of the destroyed monster's ATK points and is allowed to bypass your monsters and attack your Life Points directly, and with my field power bonus fueling the monsters, you're done for! Now, Shadow Cerberus, take him out!" Luna said as Shadow Cerberus charged up its power, gaining 1450 ATK in the process, and went right through Dark End Dragon, readying to attack Joshua, until….BAM! It collided with a wall, after draining Joshua's Life Points.

**Luna: LP-600, Joshua: LP-0**

"Damn, I can't believe it. I lost. Luna, I know this isn't the real you, so even though I'm about to be removed from the picture for now, know that I love you deeply, and always will. Jack, Yusei, it's up to you to lead the Signers from here on out. Farewell……" Joshua said as he faded away into the shadows, and Luna hit the floor, unconscious, and Joshua abruptly reappeared, albeit unconscious.

"What? But I thought since Joshua lost, he was sent to the Netherworld?" Goodwin said in surprise.

"No, he was able to break the seal, and spare himself and Luna with his last act, so they're both unconscious while the Crimson Dragon sorts them out. You see, when the Dark Signers designed their black energy fields, they didn't expect a simple thing like love could break through them. So, by Joshua declaring his love for Luna, he broke the seal and freed Luna from Dark Signer control. So, the Crimson Dragon is tending to them." spoke the voice of someone none of the gathered were expecting to hear, but Jack and Yusei recognized the voice at once.

"Greiger?" Yusei asked, surprised.

"Yes, Yusei, it is I, Grieger." Grieger replied, as Yusei noticed a mark on Grieger's arm in the shape of a killer whale, causing Yusei to panic.

"Grieger, you're a Dark Signer?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and he ain't the only one!" came a second voice, and everyone turned to see a group of four other Dark Signers gathered there. As they uncloaked, Joshua and Luna regained consciousness, and Joshua was shocked at who one of the Signers was.

"Misty, Roman, Grieger, Kalin, and ECCENTRO are Dark Signers?" Joshua asked, sending a hateful glare at Eccentro.

"Yeah, you ponce, I'm a Dark Signer. Want to make something of it?" Eccentro taunted Joshua, and Joshua saw the mark of a hummingbird on Eccentro's arm.

"So, now we know who five of the seven Dark Signers are. But who has the marks of the Monkey and Condor?" Goodwin asked.

"Devack, who is back guarding our hideout, has the mark of the Monkey, but our leader, who has the Condor's mark, must remain anonymous for now, as he has yet to show himself." Roman answered.

"Whatever, if you say so. We'll still kick all your asses from here to the other side of the netherworld, and there ain't a thing you can do about it!" Joshua snarled to Eccentro and the Dark Signers.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Signer, as you could very well be the first to fall." Roman snapped at Joshua as the Dark Signers disappeared, with these words,

"If you aim to stop us, you must find our hideout, in the Satellite Sector, if you can. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Goodwin then looked at the Signers, who were all deadpan.

"That was, well, random. But, now we know where to start searching for them. Unfortunately, from here, you are all on your own, as I've offered all the help that I can, but I can arrange for transportation back to the Satellite Sector.

Short of that, though, I cannot do much else for you guys." Goodwin said as he saw the Signers out of his mansion, where Trudge and the Sector Security force awaited them to escort them to the Satellite on Goodwin's orders……

A/N 2: And there's the end of another chapter. But, this was the most difficult chapter yet to write out, due to the shadowy nature of the Dark Signers, and having a hard time with deciding if one of them would be an eighth Dark Signer or a Shadow Drone. The identity of this one will remain anonymous for now, but I can say it's one of these three: Sayer, Crow, Carly. You choose who you think it is by sending in a review or PM with your choice of who, and why you think that person is the one, and I will announce the results in a future chapter.

Jack: What the hell was that about?

SL88: What are you talking about, Jack?

Jack: Making Yusei and I into poster boys for your story.

Joshua: Um, that was only you, not Yusei, as he's busy with a different project, one that involves a certain someone(s)' future cameo.

Jack: What?

Crow: He means me, obviously!

Carly: And me.

Akiza: I wouldn't be so sure, guys.

Yusei: No, they're right. They are the two who get cameos next chapter.

Luna: Right, well why didn't the author touch more on the scene where Joshua declared his feelings for me?

SL88: Not enough time, Luna. But next chapter for sure, it will happen.

Luna, Carly, Akiza: Eh, what?

Yusei, Joshua, Crow, Jack: You mean Blooms of Romances?

SL88: Shush! Quit it with the spoilers or I'll start losing views, and I don't want that.

Goodwin: Of course he doesn't, as if he loses his story, then you'll never finish your job.

SL88: Goodwin? You aren't supposed to be here!

Goodwin: Neither is Crow or Carly, and they're here.

SL88: They WHAT? (looks over and sees Crow and Carly talking to the Signers) Crow, Carly, leave now!

Crow/Carly: Why?

SL88: Because your cameos haven't happened yet, thereby you don't qualify for entry.

Goodwin: Hey, I qualify then, as of this chapter, as I was the one to explain the Signer business to the Signers.

SL88: (facepalm) Damn, you win this round, Goodwin.

Goodwin: Of course I did. Now, reviewers, please review so we can get the next juicy, action-packed chapter out quickly, and find out if the Signers can beat the Dark Signers!

SL88: (resigned, facepalm) Yeah, what Goodwin said. And, Goodwin, stop taking my lines. Crow, Carly, get out!

Goodwin/Carly/Crow: Aw, nuts.

Read and review, please!

Sithlorde1988


End file.
